The Pass 3 Months
by tbrock623
Summary: On Vincent's return, he hasn't forgotten his past life, including the ones of Catherine and JT. he just can't remember what he did on the missions or who sent him and it becomes more complicated. Especially when the 3 of them try to find out who's behind it all. Base on episode 2x01 "Who Am I?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't claim or own anyone characters from Beauty and the Beast that I mentioned, they are all owned by the CW.

(Chapter 1)

Catherine wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have Gabe hanging around while they waited for Vincent to wake up. It was nice that her boss was there to help out with sedating her boyfriend at an abandoned warehouse, but she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. It's not like she couldn't handle it herself. Still didn't trust his sorry ass from before, not after kidnapping her and trying to kill the man she loves for his own selfish reasons. She already felt it was all her fault if she didn't give him that damn injection in the first place that he wouldn't have been taking. Then again how the hell were they together going to stop Gabe's beast from killing both of them? Maybe he did have something to do with Vincent kidnapping as well.

"At least let me stay until he wakes up, just to be safe." Gabe offered after JT and he laid Vincent's limp body on the leather couch in the living room at the Gentleman's Club.

"I don't need you to protect me from Vincent." Catherine retorted while folding her arms across her chest and she glared at him with her brows snapped together.

"Catherine, I know I haven't earned your trust back yet, but..."

"You think?" Catherine snorted while cutting Gabe off, knowing it'll take a while before she can fully trust this jerk. She remembered when she kept placing them pads of the defibrillator on Gabe's chest retrying to resuscitate him for the third time and finally it did pay off. Hoping that saving Gabe's sorry ass would get her some answers to Vincent's whereabouts, but sadly it didn't. She really didn't think it through too much when trying to restart Gabe's heart to 'bring him back from the dead'. It was more like an impulse than anything else.

"Look the only way I can truly make my amends is to keep trying, and that starts with helping him and protecting you." Gabe finished what he was saying before. He really wasn't doing this for Vincent, he was just trying to repay Catherine somehow. He could care less about her boyfriend. He tried to reason with her, but by the look on her face; he knew he wasn't welcome here.

"We don't need your help." Catherine told him while glaring at him while he was leaving. Then her attention then went to JT and saw the concerned look on his face like something was bothering him. "What?"

"Look, I don't like the guy any more than you do, but aren't you a little concerned about what Muirfield did to Vincent?" JT remarked as he tries to make sense of all this. He didn't like the fact that Vincent looked different almost menacing looking and that his best friend was about to attack them in the warehouse. "I mean, let's face it. He was clearly different. And, frankly, a little scary."

"Scary, JT, really?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, she couldn't believe he was acting like this. Sure Vincent's appearance wasn't the same, but physically he was the same man that left them 3 months ago. He just looked different. "What are you, like, six?"

Catherine glanced over to where Vincent's unconscious body was, he was in her every waking thought and now he laid on JT's couch. He was back where he belongs home and safe. She must have admitted he did look a bit more muscular, buffer than before. Which she didn't mind at all, it made him look more powerful and his Beast was a bit meaner looking this time too. More skin color like then the gray color that she was used to before and less darken veins. She guessed maybe to blend in without being noticeable. His hair was shorter than before, in a military-style look and the only thing missing was the scar that ran down the right side of his face. That's when she realized something and commented. "I know why your facial recognition software wasn't working before."

"Come again?" JT asked, getting caught off guard.

"Vincent doesn't have the scar on his face and his hair is shorter than before." Catherine answered while continuing to stare at the hunk of a man laid out on the couch. She remembered when they were trying to find him before with the facial recognition, but the computer couldn't recognize him.

It took a moment before JT figured out what she was talking about, then it dawned on him and threw his hands up in the air. "No wonder it couldn't come up with a match."

"Yeah." Catherine agreed.

"You still took one hell of a chance here Cat." JT remarked while looking at Vincent and then to Catherine.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, it took three tranq darts to stop him. Three." JT stated, holding up three of his fingers, he was trying to reason with her. Let alone Vincent didn't even remember her. He commented. "He didn't even recognize you, Cat."

* * *

"Okay, where am I?" Vincent let out a groan as he slowly woke up to the sound of muffled voices. He wasn't sure where he was, but it did somehow felt familiar to him. Like the voices that he did hear, but right now he couldn't familiarize who owned them. He tried sitting up quickly but felt the room spinning. He could feel the blood rushing to his brain, causing him to become lightheaded and a little off balance. 'What the hell?' He pressed his fingertips against the temples before pinching the bridge of his nose and felt the room spinning again. Then the woman's voice as she came closer to him. He tried getting off the couch to stand again, but his feet weren't listening as he staggered a little.

He felt her small hands gently started pushing him back on the sofa saying. "It's okay, take it easy. Okay, you're home."

"Home?" Vincent was a little unsure about it. Was this home? He was too out of sorts to remember anything right now. He tried to clear some of the cobwebs, but his head was pounding and he felt nauseous. The last thing he remembered was being at some kind of a houseboat.

"Yeah, big guy, you're at the Gentleman's Club." He heard his best friend JT stated.

"The Gentleman's Club." Vincent repeated the name trying to get himself familiarized with it, trying to get up again, but only to stagger back onto the leather sofa.

"Okay, just relax" Catherine commented, realizing that Vincent was still trying to figure out where he was. She came to him, touching his cheek again trying to get him to her attention. "Vincent, look at me. Do you remember me? I'm-I'm Cat. Catherine."

Vincent's vision and senses were slowly coming back into focus. When he heard a pounding of a heartbeat and the smelled that familiar jasmine scent of hers. It took him a few moments before knowing who it belonged to. The same smoking hot girlfriend he had before he was kidnapped. His Catherine. He smiled a little and brought his right hand up to her cheek and started caressing it with his thumb. "Catherine."

"Yeah." Catherine's face lit up for a moment before it went to a serious expression.

"What is it?" Vincent looked at her with concern when he saw her facial expression change. He sensed something was bothering her.

"You didn't remember me earlier when at that abandoned warehouse." Catherine told him with her brows pulled together.

"I'm not following?" Vincent looked at her confused.

"When we found you. You didn't know who she was, dude" JT informed him

"What?" Vincent was still confused about what they were telling him. How could he not know his own girlfriend?

"You were acting differently too big guy." JT interrupted again.

Vincent pulled back from her and looked over at JT confused, asking. "Acting different, how?"

"Like you were on a mission or something." JT hesitated while handing him a glass of water and he drank some of it. He wasn't sure how to tell him what had happened after that. "Not to mention you went after Cat."

Vincent pulled brows together in a frown, a bit concerned and looked at Catherine. "I went after you."

"Like you were stalking her..." JT butted in again, nervously rubbed the back of his neck and started to pace the floor before continuing. "That was right before we had to tranq you three times to get you sedated."

"I was.…stalking you?" Vincent pressed his lips tighter and looked concerned at Catherine again. He still couldn't believe what they were telling him was true. He didn't remember going after her in the warehouse. What concerned him more was why he was there in the first place? "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter right now." Catherine touched the side of his face and ran her thumb across his cheek. "What matters is that we found you and you're safe."

"Yeah." Vincent clenched his jaw tightly and looked down briefly. Embarrassed that he couldn't remember anything recently, being down at the dock, going after his girlfriend and what happened during that time.

"Do you remember anything from the last three months? Being captured? What happened to you?" Catherine focused her gaze on Vincent's face, hoping to get some answers to his disappearance.

"I don't know," Vincent shook his head, trying to recall what he could remember. "the last thing I uh remember was getting a net thrown over me and being taken away by the helicopter after they killed Gabe." He paused for a moment taking her small hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. His voice then became thick with emotion remembering reaching for her trying to hold and losing the grip. "You were reaching for my hand and I uh tried to hold on...but you were slipping away."

"Hey." Catherine saw the emotions played across his face again as he kept staring down at their hands. "You okay?"

Vincent clenched his jaw, afraid that he wouldn't see her again. "I thought...that-that uh I'll never see you again."

"It's okay..." Catherine touched his cheek again. "I'm right here."

"Yeah," Vincent replied while pulling her towards him again and placed each other foreheads against one another. He placed his hand under Catherine's chin, lifting her head, so their eyes could meet. "I do remember you." Their eyes glazed on each other, he was about to kiss her lips when he heard the buzzing of her phone before she could respond to it.

"I completely lost track of time. I promised my sister I'd be there for my dad's tribute." Catherine commented letting out a sigh while she looked at her phone. Frustrated, she ran her hand through her long hair.

"Your dad's tribute?" Vincent looked at her a bit confused, was this the same father that he went to her father's wedding before.

Catherine looked up at him saying. "My father passed after they took you."

Vincent reached over embracing, bringing her closer to him, wrapping his build arms around holding her close to his hard body. Enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms again, he kissed the top of her head, holding it against his chest and started to smooth her long hair. Enjoying the closeness of her, so much he had missed for a long period of time of not seeing or being with Catherine. Like there was an empty hole that needed to be filled. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't just leave," Catherine pulled back and looked up at him. "not after we finally found you."

"You're not leaving him. I got him." JT assured her.

"Go. I'll be fine." Vincent told her as he has seen her hesitated and heard her heart beating rapidly. He could tell she was a bit concerned and nervous. He kissed the side of her head before saying. "Go."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Catherine gave Vincent a reassuring smile, removing herself from the couch and stood. Then she looked at JT. Who gave her a nod in return. She grabbed her jacket and left heading to her apartment to get ready for her dad's tribute.

* * *

"Is the target on-site?" Agent Reynolds sat behind the table in the conference room, flipping through the files that were sprawled across. The meeting just went over a few moments ago and one of the younger agents approached him.

"Yes, sir..." The young man hesitated while he entered the room, he was new to the government and didn't know how to explain his concerns for the 'new subject' that had trained for the late past 3 months.

"What is it, Agent Maxwell?"

"Sir, Do you...do you think it was such a good idea to leave him there earlier?" Steven kept straightening his tie repeatedly.

"He'll be just fine." Reynolds answered with confidence as he finished writing something down on one of the notes he had in the folder and looked up at the young agent.

"What if he snaps out of it?" Steven asked knowing of the outcome of the last 2 'subjects' that they experimented on didn't go all too well. He wasn't sure why this particular one was so important to the government.

"He won't," Reynolds assured him while getting up from behind the table and grabbed the papers, putting them inside the manilla folder. He simply continued. "Not until he finished with the damn mission."

"Aren't you a bit concerned that he'll remember what he did?" Steven inquired drawing his brows together and looked at the older gentleman with concern.

"Nope." Reynolds picked up the folder marked top secret on it and stood in front of Steven, giving the young man a serious expression. "That's what he was programmed for, get the mission done and forget it ever happened."

"But..."

"Are you questioning my actions, son?" Reynolds's voice sounded resentful while stepping closer to Steven. How dare this new agent to question his decision, he's been in the position since this kid has been in diapers.

"No...sir. It's just. What if she finds out he's back."

"Then I'll deal with the detective then. Right now let Keller do what he was programmed to do." He informed the young agent before heading out the door.

"Sir, it's Zhao on line five." Agent Tucker approached Reynolds while he left the conference room and handed him the cell phone.

"What the hell do you want Zhao?" Reynolds demanded, apparently the plan didn't go as he hoped. Making him think that the mission was complete, why didn't Agent Maxwell inform him just now? He'll have to deal with him later, right now he had more impressive matters to attend to.

"I am telling you, somebody set me up, made me think I'd finally found Keller so he could flush me out into the open and kill me, and I want to know who!" Zhao complained through the phone as he was getting on an elevator at some hotel.

"Well, first of all, Zhao, you don't tell me what to do. I don't work for you, you work for me." Reynolds reminded him through the phone as he was heading down the hall towards his office.

"You don't understand. Somebody's out to get me, Reynolds." Zhao's voice was distraught while headed he entered a lab and passed by a table with some kind of equipment on it. "And whoever it is stealing my formula and turned Keller into the beast that I was gonna turn him into!"

"Look, maybe it's time we shut Muirfield down," Reynolds suggested while stopping before he got to his door. He couldn't get over how clueless Zhao became, thinking Vincent became a beast because someone had stolen the government's serum. When it wasn't even close to the truth, Vincent was already what he was, over 10 years now.

"Shut Muirfield down? I am Muirfield!" Zhao ranted through the phone. How dare Reynolds even suggest that? He wasn't about to lose his job, especially after taking over from his father. A job that brought in thousands of dollars for his services.

"Okay, listen to me. Now, I've warned you before. As soon as your experiments start getting out of control, we" Reynolds responded with bitterness in his voice while stopping before he got to the door. He wanted to make it seem like Zhao was to blame for Vincent's sudden out of control behavior. When in fact it was planned to make it look like that, he could take out Zhao by surprise.

"My experiments have made us both a lot of money, so don't threaten me," Zhao commanded Reynolds while he nervously walked around his desk before taking a seat. He suspected if Reynolds was suggesting to him about closing the project down, he mined as well put up a fight before letting that happen. So he continued in a threatening matter. "And just so we're clear, if I go down, you go down, too. The FBI came to me not the other way around. These may be my creations, but you're the ones who wanted it black ops, so you try to shut me down, and I start talking to the press, understand? Keller's worth a lot of money to me, and I want him back." He continued to threaten Reynolds before hastily hanging up the phone.

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet, but Zhao is still alive," Reynolds answered Agent Tucker as he gave the phone back to him.

"Does he know we set him up?" Agent Tucker asked with concern.

"Not yet." Reynolds entered his office with Agent Tucker following behind him. "We got to get Vincent to go after him again. Otherwise, Zhao is gonna slither away for good. Has Vincent checked in?"

"No, he's not at the boat, either. I don't even know where to start looking for him."

"I think I do," Reynolds recalled discussing Zhao and him a few minutes ago, about his daughter getting in the way. "Zhao said a cop got in the way this morning. A female cop, but I'm going to check out something to confirm that suspicion first." He told Agent Tucker, while he started getting ready to attend Thomas Chandler's tribute at his law firm. He figured since he was attending and his daughter would be there, he can get some information on Vincent's whereabouts.

* * *

Catherine had to excuse herself for a moment to get some fresh air. She needed to clear her head and ease her anxiety. Not only from finally finding Vincent, but relieved to find him alive and physically unharmed. She had figured that if Muirfield had captured him, they needed him for something. Her anxiety was now on not only being her at her father's tribute but also wanted to know what Heather had to talk to her about. It sounded important earlier when her sister called saying they needed to talk. So why didn't she want to tell her now and not here? Something didn't feel right for some reason.

"Ms. Chandler?"

"Yes?" Catherine heard a man's voice from behind her approaching as she turned to notice an older gentleman standing there, looking mighty important with a navy blue suit on. Maybe one of her dad's colleagues.

"I'm Bob Reynolds." The man introduced himself and held out his hand. "I just wanted to introduce myself, and let you know how sorry I am for your loss. Your father was a very good man."

"Thank you. Uh, how'd you know him?" Catherine tilted her head to the side, giving him a confused look before she shook his hand.

"We crossed paths on a couple of cases over the years." Reynolds lied while pausing a second, he wasn't sure if telling his daughter about his occupation would be such a good idea. Since it might link him back to Vincent, he needed to get ahold of him and have him go after Zhao. So he'd figure he'll give it a shot anyway. "I'm an FBI Agent."

"Really?" Catherine inquired with her forehead creased. She never heard that her father was working with the FBI on any cases. She responded. "Wow. Uh, Dad never mentioned he worked with the FBI."

"Yeah, he probably didn't want to bore you."

"Yeah." Catherine agreed, but wondered why she would be bored by her father's stories with the FBI. Since they both worked in law enforcement at the time and she was interested in becoming a lawyer when she was growing up. She figured maybe because some cases were classified, but even if that was the case he could have mentioned it.

"He said you're a detective, is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm over at the 125th," Catherine answered coming out of her thoughts, strange that her dad would bother to mention to Reynolds about her occupation, but failed to tell her about him working with the FBI.

"Oh. You homicide? Vice?"

"No, I actually used to be special crimes, but, um, right now, I'm just helping out with a missing person case," Catherine answered, wondering again why this guy would be so interested in her job? Trying to be social maybe?

"Ah, missing persons." Bob replied, that was the 'key' word for him a missing person, now he was on to something. So he tried to sound sincere when stating the next comment. "They're sometimes the most frustrating. And heartbreaking."

"Tell me about it." Catherine agreed, watching Reynolds as he said his goodbye. But started to hesitate, as if he just thought of something.

Reynolds paused and turned to face her. He needed to figure out where Vincent was and confirm what he already knew. "By the way, you should know that your dad talked about you all the time. He was super proud of you. Worried, but proud." Actually it was Bob that worried since his daughter was dating a beast.

"Worried how?" Catherine inquired. She couldn't understand how her father was worried about her when the only thing that Thomas seemed concerned about was whatever he wanted to talk to her about. Before being shoved in front of an oncoming car that nearly killed him.

"I don't know." Reynolds shrugged his shoulder lightly. He needed to see if his suspicion was right and the best way he knew how to 'ask' the right questions. "He never would say. I always just assumed he didn't like your boyfriend or something."

"Fathers never think anybody's good enough for their daughters." Catherine commented while her detective intuition went on full alert now. Something about this guy seemed off, she never told her father about having a boyfriend or about Vincent for that matter. So why would this agent be so concerned about her personal life?

"How true."

"Yeah, well if you'll excuse me I have a speech to get ready for." Catherine excused herself while checking the time on her watch and was about to go back inside. Then afterward she needed to go see Vincent.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Reynolds said sincerely as both of them said their goodbyes and waited for her leave before calling Agent Tucker. "I think I know where Vincent is."

* * *

"So, how did you, uh find me?" Vincent inquired while walking behind the bar to get another glass of water. He was still a little dehydrated from the side effects of the tranq dart.

"We just lucked out on with the facial recognition and picked up the location at some dock." JT said honestly, thankful when it did work, especially after numerous tries and tribulations and with no results. "We weren't really sure if it was you or not."

"Well. I'm glad it worked when it did." Vincent looked over at JT with a grateful smile and drank some of the water from the glass. He rubbed the base of the neck and pressed his lips together. He was still trying to figure out why he couldn't remember any of this. The last thing he remembered was standing on the docks waiting for someone and then getting a phone call. After that everything went blank before he wound up on JT's sofa. "You said I was at some docks?"

"Yeah, apparently you were attacking some guys when we got there." JT told him.

"Guys, what guys?" Vincent looked at him questionably.

"We didn't know, we figured since you remember us, you would know what was going on." JT said to him.

"No man, sorry."

"So you actually don't remember being down at the docks earlier, when we found you?" JT asked.

"If I did, wouldn't I told you by now JT?" Vincent's voice was harsh, snapping at his best friend. He didn't mean to, but he was frustrated by not being able to remember anything. "I'm sorry man, it's just-just frustrating, you know."

"Uh, no it's okay." JT shook his head, a little taken back from Vincent snapping at him like that.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Vincent clenched his jaw again, regretting his reaction towards JT. Something he had never done in the past.

"It's okay, dude. It's just been a little tense around here since you were gone."

"So, uh how was she?" Vincent asked as he thought about Catherine and had a gut feeling that she wasn't herself.

"Cat?" JT saw the concerned expression on his best friend's face. He knew Vincent was worried about his girlfriend's well being this past 3 months without him.

"Yeah, uh how was she while I was gone?" Vincent's voice was full of concern. He needed to know.

"Not good, after you were kidnapped Cat wasn't herself. She didn't sleep, eat and she wouldn't stop looking for you man." JT paused trying to find the right words and continued. "Even after Tess and I told her you weren't coming ba..." JT saw the unpleasant look Vincent was given him. "I-I...mean what IF you weren't coming back."

"Really?" Vincent looked at JT again and raised his eyebrow at him.

"What? You were missing for 3 months what do expect us to think, dude."

"I don't know, man" Vincent sighed getting up from the barstool and started pacing the floor. He said regretfully. "Look, I'm sorry you guys had to go through that. Especially Catherine."

"It wasn't your fault V, you didn't know you were going to be kidnapped. None of us did." JT commented while approaching him and put his hands on Vincent's shoulder as a comforting gesture. "Well, we're glad to have u back, big guy."

"Thanks, man." Vincent smiled, then started thinking about what to do next. Figuring since now they found him, he needed to spend some time with both JT and Catherine. To make up for the 3 months he was gone. He owed them that much.

"Hello?" JT answered the phone getting the muffled voice on the other end. Not sure who was calling him and couldn't make out the voice. "I'm sorry, who?

"What is it JT?" Vincent came over to where JT was and looked on with concern.

"Condor? No, uh, you got the wrong number." JT couldn't believe that someone had called his phone to play a practical joke on him. Maybe it was a crank call or something. "Seriously people?"

Vincent fell like a switch just went off in his brain, he went still and his mind went blank with matching expression on his face. He didn't know where he was, but he needed to get out of there and continued on with his mission. The mission that he failed to finished this morning, first he needed to report to his commander and check-in. So he quickly grabbed his jacket and headed for the door saying. "I got to go."

"What?" JT inquired as his attention went to his best friend after he put the phone on the table beside him and notice him leaving. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Late? Late for what?" JT couldn't understand what just happened to his best friend. One minute he was acting like himself and then the next he was a totally different person. "What about Cat? She'll be back soon."

"Tell her you couldn't stop me," Vincent said boldly, slipping on his leather jacket and stalked over towards the door about to head out.

That's when JT grabbed the tranq gun off the nearby shelf, arming himself with it. He lost him once already and it's been a hell of 3 months without him. He wasn't going to let Vincent go that easily. So he pointed the tranquilizer gun at him, pleading with Vincent, hoping he would listen. "Please don't make me shoot you again."

JT watched Vincent stop dead in his tracks and just stood in the doorway for a moment. Then slowly turning is his direction giving JT an intense look. Making his heartbeat rapidly and his breathing was heavy. Which didn't help when you have a super-soldier with cross-species DNA in him, kept eying him like a threat or something. "What? What-what is it?"

Vincent just stood in the doorway for a moment, hearing the pounding of this guy's heart, the shallow breathing, and trickling of sweat appearing on his face. This guy, whoever it was he was panicky and thought he can stop him. An idea came to his mind as he recalled the training he took at the facilities and how to disarm the enemy using his 'abilities' and what better way to do it now. The corner of his mouth lifted and he left out a chuckle.

"Why are you smiling?" JT continued to try and hold the gun straight enough so he could take the shot, but he was too nervous and his hands were shaking. Then in a blink of an eye, he then felt something hit his right shoulder and then his shoulder started to become numb. That's when he noticed Vincent had disappeared. The tranq gun sat on the end of the bar table near the exit of the door. He couldn't believe his best friend just tranq him with his own tranquilizer gun nevertheless. "What the hell?"

* * *

Gabe sat behind his desk at the precinct thinking of what happened with both Catherine and JT earlier. Neither one of them trusted him still and for all a good reason. After what he did before to her, kidnapping and trying to kill Vincent, just so he can control his feral state without any meds. The truth was all just a planned, now he had to gain Catherine's trust completely and go on from there. He heard the buzzing of his phone beside him and glanced at the number. He wasn't familiar with the number that was calling him now, so he had to be discreet when he answered. "Lowan."

"You were supposed to keep my daughter from finding him, what the hell happened?" Reynolds hissed through the phone at Gabe. He couldn't believe that he was going to actually trust him to hold up his side of the bargain.

"In all due respect, sir, you told me to gain her trust first," Gabe said honestly.

"Yeah, that was in between the 3 months he was missing, Lowan." Reynolds retorted in return.

"Well, it was kind of hard after I kidnapped her and tried to kill her boyfriend then," Gabe explained the reason as to why he had trouble trying to gain Catherine's trust.

"Listen to me Lowan, I want you to do everything in your power to make sure he stays away from my daughter and vice versa." Reynolds ranted through the phone, he didn't like the fact that his daughter was involved with one of Vanessa's experiments, he had hoped she would forget about him by now and move on with her life.

"Yes, sir."

"Why do you think I help you get this job in the first place?" Reynolds reminded him.

"I know sir and I thank you for it. Is there anything else?" Gabe inquired while acknowledging the fact that Reynolds put in a good word when he first applied for the ADA job a few years ago. Just so he kept an eye on any strange occurrences involving Muirfield and the Vigilante. He didn't know at the time it was Vincent.

"Make her believe that she saved your ass. When in reality we know that it wasn't the case. Do you understand?" Reynolds mentioned to him through the phone.

"Yes, sir." Gabe hung the phone up and took a deep breath. He was thankful that Reynolds took him out with the fake bullets that were embedded with the barbiturate drug. That helped sedate his beast to a point of being unconscious. Then little did Catherine know that she only resuscitated his human side. He leaned back into his chair, letting his eyes glow and let a smile crept across his face. He had a lot of work cut out for him.

To be continued.….

Author's Note: So for delaying in writing or updating any other stories, multiple story ideas are going through my mind LOL, and right now important RL has occupied my time too. So I'm slowly getting back into continuing the writing. Working on chapter 7 of "Someone I Use to Know" and "Catch Me".

This is my version of Who Am I? I had thought of what would happen if Vincent was just forgetting what he did on the missions and not the past. Please leave a review and let me if you would like a continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

*WARNING: Contains adult content, rated M for only Adult audiences, explicit language and sexual content.*

(Chapter 2)

"JT? I'm so sorry." Catherine entered the Gentleman's Club after bailing out on her father's Tribute, but there were more suppressing matters right now. Like JT getting tranq by Vincent of all people. "I still can't believe he tranq you. He would never do that to you. Here" She handed him a glass of water.

"Don't you think I know that." JT took the glass of water from Catherine thanking her and drank it before continuing. "I just don't get it, he was fine after you left."

"I know. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know after I got this call. He just, he just was completely Terminator mode on me." JT commented. "Like he couldn't remember me, the same thing with not remembering you earlier and his facial expression changed. It was more serious than usual."

"Wait a minute, what phone call JT? When was this?" Catherine looked at him questionably.

"A few minutes ago, but it was the wrong number. Why?"

"Well, some guy was at my dad's tribute wanting to know about the current case I was working on with a missing person." Catherine drew her eyebrows together as she recalled the strange conversation she had with Agent Reynolds. Not to mention the comment about her father not liking her boyfriends.

"Maybe he was trying to make small talk?" JT guessed while he wiped his brow with the damp towel, trying to get his temperature down a bit.

"I don't know, it just seemed off," Catherine went over to where JT's computer was and went through the security footage from earlier. She couldn't deal with worrying about that right now. She had a boyfriend she needed to find again.

"What are you doing?"

"You said Vincent said he was late for something. Maybe it has to do with the guy that got away." Catherine explained as she continued to type something out and the picture of the guy came on the screen. "There. Forward that to Gabe. Have him run an I.D. check through every database he can access. Maybe if we can find who Vincent was after, we can find Vincent." She said before heading toward the door.

"Wait! We're trusting Gabe now?" JT was flabbergasted by the fact Catherine wanted to trust Gabe after all the crap he did last year.

"No, we just need all the data access we can get and I figured what better way is to get it through Gabe," Catherine explained as she quickly started over towards the door again.

"Where are you going?"

"Do a little surveillance myself?" Catherine answered with a smirk while heading out the door, first she needed to go home and change into more comfortable clothes.

* * *

Vincent stood in the middle of the warehouse by the docks, remembering being there earlier. This time he needed to get back on Zhao's trail without any more distractions. Especially getting chewed out by his commander earlier after he had to check in with him. Vincent knew he was not happy with the outcome with what happened earlier today, but he honestly didn't know what or how it happened. He just remembered somehow being in this guy's living room after the call was received. Him getting distracted by this Catherine Chandler was not acceptable with her showing up at the scene, but he had a gut feeling this wasn't the first time. He just felt embarrassed by the fact he let Zhao go and allowed this Catherine and her friends to tranq him so they could kidnap him. With his new abilities, he began to take in the sounds and smells of the empty warehouse, the Motor oil, the grease, metal, rubber chemicals, and resin. Then the copper smell of blood hit his nose as he started envisioning Zhao nursing his injured hand, like a wounded animal, and followed the scent outside towards the south side of NYC.

Once he got there he cautiously with the use of his speed took out the arm men as they were trying to get on an elevator. He hit the only button that had a golden star next to it, figuring there was some significance behind it. Still smelling Zhao's scent he knew he was heading in the right direction. Not only was he wounded, but he was afraid as well. Within a few minutes, the elevator stopped and the door opened to some kind of a secret lab. Cabinets lined up against the wall filled with equipment microscopes, bunsen burners, Erlenmeyer flasks, cylinders, Petri dishes and test tubes sat on the shelves. The combination smells of the acrid chemicals, Cleaners, and vapor hit his senses hard. As Vincent had these flashes appear before him, something to do with the army and getting injected with a needle. Then he was out in the desert, while everything around him was being blown up, and bodies laid everywhere. Bodies of the men from his unit. He changed into the beast, remembering what the government did to him and his unit, that was unacceptable. He took that anger and started going after Zhao. Seeing him cowardly in the corner, smelling his body odor and the sweat coming off his body only ignite his anger even more.

"Who are you working for?" Zhao cried and kept his back to a wall with his hands up trying to shield himself, which Vincent knew was useless since he was stronger than him. As he got closer to his target, he was attacked from behind by one of the other agents. Before the guy went over to Zhao's side and started shooting at Vincent, but the bullet missed him and hit one of the gas tanks instead. Causing it to let go of harmful gas and for Zhao to try and escape into the next room. His gunman wasn't so lucky as Vincent rammed one of the empty steel cages hard up against him with his foot.

Just as Vincent followed Zhao into the room and watched him struggle with the gas mask over his face. He had to think of how lucky he was to have this monster inside him, that the fumes from the gas had no effect on him right now. He watched as Zhao tried to find a way out. He started stalking him from behind, noticing he was unaware of Vincent until he turned around wearing the gas mask. That's when he backhanded him across the room, losing the mask in the process. He scooted back on the floor, his heart rate doubled when Vincent growled while approaching him. It would have been perfect right now to take out Zhao for good if it wasn't for that woman's voice calling out to him trying to interfere in his mission. Again. "Vincent! Vincent!"

Vincent couldn't understand how the hell did she know where he was? For some reason, there was something familiar about this woman. The scent. That heartbeat. That voice. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he couldn't deal with that now. He had a mission to finish with and his attention went back fully to Zhao, who was still scrambling on the floor backward. Then he heard her again, this time it was more depressed and urgent in her voice. He heard the rate of her heart becoming slower and breathing a little shallower. "Vincent, where are you?"

Vincent went over to where she was, leaning against the empty cage that he shoved towards Zhao a few minutes ago. She was barely breathing again from the mixed fumes and the fire. Something snapped inside him, causing him to quickly rush over to her and pick her up in his arms. He looked back over to where Zhao was, he noticed him scattering away like the slimy toad that he was and then disappeared. He couldn't deal with him right now, he needed to save the unconscious woman in his arms and then a name suddenly popped into his mind to match her. _Catherine._

* * *

"Bad news." Agent Tucker approached Reynolds as he just finished giving the public a believable excuse for the explosion in the Zhao's office was not related to any form of terrorism and the investigation was ongoing. In a low voice, he said to him. "None of the bodies at the scene matched Zhao's DNA."

"Damn it."

"At least Muirfield was destroyed." Agent Tucker commented as they walked to the other side of the rooftop away from the reporters.

"Yeah, but with Zhao still on the loose, it won't be long before he finds a way to start another Muirfield, and we're right back where we started," Reynold said with frustration. He shouldn't have known Vincent was going to finish the mission, thanks to his daughter.

"So what do we do now?"

"Bank on Vincent to follow orders. I hope my daughter doesn't get in the way again." Reynold's voice was indignant as he really hoped by now his daughter would stop putting her nose where it doesn't belong. It seems she inherited that from her mother when she helped make Muirfield.

"And what if she does?"

"Then I'll handle it when that time comes," Reynolds answered while looking at his phone at the number he has on speed dial and smirked.

* * *

It didn't take Vincent long to exit the building before it blew up sending fragments of glass flying, cutting him in the process as he shielded her with his big body. Strangely he subconsciously knew where Catherine lived as he blurred her over the neighboring rooftops. It took him no more than a few minutes before landing outside her balcony doors of the building she lived in and entered the living room. He placed her on the couch and hesitated on what to do. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he needed to make sure Catherine was okay. That woman had the timing to show up twice now, and he couldn't understand why. He bent over her, placing his hand on her cheek and slightly running his thumb over her skin, hearing a heartbeat come to life, faintly. He got up quickly and backed away a few feet, waiting for her to stir more. Nothing. He moved over to where the doors were and stood there looking out. Wondering what to do next.

"Vincent." Catherine slowly sat up on her couch after a few minutes and saw him by the balcony door staring out in the distance. The last thing she remembered was following him into this secret lab inside the penthouse and before passing out with all the fumes. Vincent must have sensed her and got her out in time. He knew she was in trouble and got her out of harm's way as he had always done in the past. She stood up from the couch as he came close, touching his arm, seeing the cut on his neck, and reached up to touch the cut on his neck. "You saved me again and you're hurt."

"It's just a scratch," Vincent simply told her while coming closer to her for a moment. Before pulling away from her touch, he wasn't allowed to feel any emotion, but this woman had an effect on him.

"Sit down," Catherine told him while taking his arm and tried to guide him to sit on the sofa

"No, I'm fine, really." VIncent retorted while pulling back again.

"Sit.." Catherine insisted with a more authorized voice and watched him hesitated a little before reluctantly taking a seat on the couch. Then she made her way quickly into the bathroom to get the first aid and came back out with the kit. She took a seat on the coffee table in front of him saying. "Too bad you can't heal yourself anymore. That's different, too."

"Look, you don't have to do this."

"This is how I found out that you saved me the first time." Catherine smiled a little as she took out a pack of alcohol wipes and started dabbing the spot where the cut was.

"I saved you?" Vincent looked at her confused.

"Yeah, when you took me to the warehouse and tended my bruised knee. After getting attacked in the subway tunnels." Catherine told him while seeing the confusion on his face. JT was right Vincent wasn't acting like himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." Vincent looked away.

"Vincent, did Zhao do this to you? Was this just about revenge…" Catherine needed to figure out why he's been acting weird since they got him back and why he went after him earlier.

"Let it go." Vincent quickly stood, grabbing his jacket and headed for the door. He shouldn't have known bringing this Catherine back to her place was a mistake. He was programmed to follow the directions and keep the mission a secret; it was completely covert. Which was kind of hard to do with her nagging questions.

"No. Please, don't." Catherine stood and followed him to the door. "I just….I just want to help you. I...hate that they did this to you." She hesitated, taking a second to regain her emotions, all those bottled up feelings for what happened to him started to pour out. Running her hand frustrated through her long hair she continued. "I…...hate that they keep hurting you and I don't understand why?" She paused for a moment as she watched Vincent turn his attention to her. "Why can't they….why can't they just leave you alone?"

Vincent didn't know what had stopped him from leaving, but hearing her cry was something he couldn't handle. Even if he didn't know who she was, he wasn't completely cold-hearted. He needed her to understand the next set of words, he took a step closer to her and looked down, and with assertiveness, in his voice, he told her. "I don't know, but I can't answer any more questions, do you understand?"

"Yes." Catherine held her head frustrated by Vincent's sudden attitude. "Yes, all right. I'm sorry." She tried her best to hold back the tears that threaten to fall and continue. "It's just It's been a long three months. All that matters is that you're back and that Muirfield gone, and they can't hurt anyone else like they hurt us."

Vincent said to her with the same assertiveness again. "Zhao got away."

"I know and we will find him, I promise." Catherine stepped closer and looked up at him. "But not tonight. Tonight... please don't go." She begged him with a whispering voice and watched Vincent slowly lower his head down to her. She felt his full lips brushed over hers, his warm hot breath feather across them, and then felt him kiss her tentatively on the lips for a brief moment, before pulling back.

Vincent pulled back a little from their contact, the taste and touch of her lips felt so familiar to him. He knew his intentions at first were to just stay with her until she fell asleep, but something inside him changed. He now wanted to be with her and spend the night. He started feeling something there drawing him back towards her, wanting to taste those sweet lips of hers. So to ease her mind he said to her in a whisper. "I won't."

Catherine waited for Vincent to kiss her again, but then the interruption from her sister only made matters worse. Heather's text message asking her if she was okay and was worried about her. She was far from fine, she started to break down, from her father Thomas dying and now her boyfriend acting all weird after being kidnapped. She turned her attention to Vincent, who was willing to embrace her to comfort her. "I've lost... so much." She let the tears fall as she started crying. "I can't lose you again, too."

"You won't, okay," Vincent whispered in her hair while tightening his hold on Catherine. He wasn't sure why she was crying, but it can't be good.

"Vincent?" Catherine's voice sounded shocked, she was taken a bit by Vincent's sudden change of character. He even sounded different, like himself again. She pulled back and looked up at him, his facial expression even looked different.

"Yeah. Hey, why are you crying?" Vincent asked with concern, bringing his one hand up to her face and started to caress her cheek with his thumb. "You okay?"

"What the hell?" Catherine abruptly pulled away and started to back away from him confused.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Vincent sounded confused as he watched his girlfriend move away from him shocked.

"One minute, It's like...you have no clue who I am or what the hell just happened." Catherine started to tear up again and ran her hand frustrated through her hair. "And then the next minute you're like yourself."

"Look, Catherine, I don't know what's going on, the last thing I remember is leaving JT's after getting some kind of a call. Then I wound up here, with you, uh crying about me leaving you again." Vincent sounded confused still.

"You tried to go after Zhao tonight, again," Catherine told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Zhao?" Vincent looked down at her more confused. The name didn't ring a bell to him.

"Yeah, apparently he's the one that created Muirfield." Catherine looked up at him as she saw he was still trying to figure it out. "And you."

"Muirfield?" Vincent walked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we destroyed them already."

"I thought so too." Catherine came closer to him, touching his arm making Vincent turn to her.

"Why was I going after him?"

"I don't know." Catherine shook her head and tried to calm herself and get her thoughts together. "You got upset when I started asking you questions about it."

"I'm so sorry. I don't remember anything that happened." Vincent came closer to her and looked down at her.

"Maybe if I hadn't..." Catherine paused as her eyes began to tear while remembering that awful night when he was taken away from her 3 months ago. She knew it was all her fault if she didn't give him that damn injection in the first place that night he wouldn't have been taking "If I hadn't given you that serum..."

"Catherine, don't." Vincent touched her face and gently wiped away her tears. He then embraced her in his arms again. "Stop blaming yourself."

"You wouldn't be acting the way you are now."

"I would say it was another blackout, but we already took care of that, you know." Vincent kissed the top of her head and held her tighter, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms again.

"I don't know, maybe JT can figure out what's going on with you tomorrow," Catherine suggested while pulling back and looked up at him.

"I hope so," Vincent replied while he leaned back a little, looking down at her and ran his one thumbs lightly across her cheek again, caressing it. Then followed her into the bedroom, embracing her from behind and allowing his hard shaft to cushion against her soft bottom. Before turning her around to face him, dipping his tongue inside her mouth and started kissing Catherine. They stopped for a moment as he started to reach for the opening of her jacket, slowly pulling it down over and off her shoulders and kissed her again slowly. While his hands went in front of the thin see-through blouse she wore unbuttoning it one by one, taking that off and leaving her with that black tight cami she always wore. He began to guide her towards the bed.

"I missed you so much," Catherine replied breathlessly before leading up on her toes and circled his neck with her arms. Sliding her tongue into his mouth and they kissed again.

"I missed you too, so damn much," Vincent said breathlessly after they kissed briefly and rested his forehead against hers. He watched her clutch the fistfuls of his black tee shirt, lifting it farther up revealing his abs and began stroking the taut muscles of his back with her hands. He looked down at her while grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt to remove it by pulling it over his head and tossed it aside. Then felt Catherine's small hands then skimmed over his finely sculpted muscles of his chest down to his well-defined abs and caressed them slowly. He growled at her touch and cupped her face in his hands as she looked up at him. His big body then leaned into her while they kissed passionately again. Before she reached for his pants, undoing the button on the pants and bringing the zipper down. Catherine's eyes went to the aching bulge in his black briefs and was about to pull them down too, but was stopped by his hands from going any further.

"Wait," Vincent told her as he removed himself from the bed taking off the rest of his clothes and leaving the evidence of his arousal thickened. Then he gathered her up in his arms and placed her underneath him on her bed. He started kissing her slowly down to her stomach, kissing her there while undoing her jeans and pulling them along with her panties leaving her naked before him. Then continuing to work his way up to her mouth down to the slender column of her throat and traced the pulse with his tongue. Down to the top of her chest pulling the black camis up and revealing her petite breasts. He waited for Catherine to sit up a little as he removed the camis and tossed her top to the side. Then let his lips graze the ripe buds of her breast with his mouth and tongue, sucking them into his mouth and her nipples pebbled. Making her heart race while the scent of her arousal rose to torment him.

"Vincent." Catherine let out a moan while arching her back and ran her fingers through his short brown hair as she felt his mouth kiss both of her breasts, and caress her nipples with his tongue making them hard again.

"That's right baby, I want to hear you. " Vincent's voice was husky while he gazed up at her touching her cheek with his hand and looked on with lust-filled eyes. Carefully pressing his weight on to her, kissing her while allowing her to feel his throbbing hardness. His hard thighs crowned her hips. He slowly thrust himself inside her, letting her get adjusted to the size of him again and watched her face as her eyes slid shut in ecstasy.

Catherine moaned again while she started parting her thighs further to receive his thrust heat and felt him slowly penetrate inside of her. She entwined her legs around his back, matching his rhythm, rolling her eyes back, and pressed her back against the mattress taking his fill. Her body closed tightly around him and felt the ripples of pleasure come over her. "Oh god, yes. Vincent."

"Yes, fuck Catherine," Vincent growled while starting to pick up his pace, pulsating inside of her and kissed her hungrily. He could never get enough of her, the scent and that beautiful body, hearing the blood humming in her veins as she was about to climax and that stirred his primal needs for her more. He continued thrusting himself inside of her as sweat glistened off his naked body. His eyes glowing yellow while feeling her core throbbing around him and bringing him deeper inside her. The sound of her heartbeat matched his as they became one and he released himself inside her. Gently he collapsed on top of her and gathered her by his side before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Condor you need to focus, these are the people to take out." The man in the navy blue suit ordered him as he got in Vincent's face. While images flash before him on the screen, images of both men and these horrible looking creatures.

"I'm not a killer." Vincent sobbed feeling the electric shocks going through his body. He wished he could beast out, but his body felt numb, they must have drugged him or something. He also remembered feeling both his arms and legs were strapped to a steel chair and as he tried shrugging against the straps. They would only get tighter and his body started shaking uncontrollably with jerky movements.

"This is what you were programmed for Soldier, to find the target and eliminate it." The man in the suit commanded him while again these images of what-could-be flashing before through his mind. More Images of war and destruction, something he was familiar with, and then the injections started.

"I'm not a killer. No! I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer... I'm not a kil..." Vincent groaned while gripping the bed sheets as his knuckles turned white. His eyes then popped open revealing his golden orbs, suddenly bolted upright in the bed and his heart pounded rapidly against his chest. He looked over at this Catherine laying peacefully beside him under the bedsheets.

It was just a nightmare, he sighed and he leaned back on the headboard breathing heavily, the same nightmare played in his head all those nights before they found him. He had trouble going back to sleep, so quietly he removed himself from the bed and glanced over at the woman lying in bed before him again. Wondered what the hell happened for him to wound up in her bed. The last thing he remembered was kissing her and then comforting her while she was crying. He needed to get out of here and finish the mission, knowing what he needed to do, to kill Zhao, and then report to the commander. So he grabbed his clothes off the floor and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Catherine received the call from Tess about a possible murder, hoping that it had nothing to do with Vincent. That was until she looked over to where he was beside her on the bed and noticed he was missing. Something had to happen to make him leave again, whatever it was she needed to find out what was going on. After getting a quick shower and changed she met her partner in the park and check out the scene of the murder. She saw the Policemen with bright flak jackets securing the scene with yellow tape around the dead body, creating barricades, redirecting traffic, interviewing witnesses, and taking statements. She knew this couldn't be good, approaching her partner she asked the obvious question. "What happened?"

"I got to tell you, Cat, this is gonna be pretty hard to keep under wraps," Tess told her as she faced her with a concerned look.

"Why? Who's the victim?"

"Li Zhao. It gets worse." Tess directed Catherine to where the body laid in the grass-covered by a big white sheet and just lifted up a cover to show her the deep cut markings. "He wasn't just killed, he was mauled to death, as if by a wild animal."

Catherine looked at the markings, knowing that there was a possibility of Vincent having one of his episodes again. In order to make sure she had to get a DNA sample and take it to JT to analyze. So she put on a pair of gloves, took out a swab with a plastic bag from her purse and bent down to take a sample of blood. Telling her partner. "I'm going to take this to analyze it and see if it's you know…"

"Okay, but where's Vincent?"

"I don't know Tess, he was fine after coming back to my place and was going to spend the night." Catherine frustrated running her hand through her hair and got an uncertain look from Tess.

"What now?"

* * *

It took a moment before Vincent came back to his normal state. He stood under one of the bridges in the park, taking deep rapid breaths and clenching and unclenching his hands. Just like he used to when he lived with JT in the warehouse. It took him a few seconds until he saw the flashing police lights and heard the sirens approaching. Then the smell of the copper blood hit his nose, he knew something wasn't right. Oh, no! He looked down at his hands and noticed his hands were covered in blood. He realized that this was like the time he had the blackouts and couldn't remember anything. He took a moment trying to figure out what the hell had happened. He recalled falling asleep with Catherine in his arms. When the nightmare started him being tortured by the man in the suit and these flashes of images. Then it hit him, he must have changed and attacked someone after that. He started panicking and muttering. "This isn't happening. What the hell is going on?"

To be continued…..

Author's Note: Sorry it's been taken a while for this story too, but it was also challenging for me to come up with a sex scene for Vincent's return my version. Since it's my first time writing them and I hope I did some justice. I'd figure to give our couple a much needed time together, especially after the 3 months. I'm also working on Chapter 9 on my 'Someone I Use to know' story. Please leave a review to let me know how you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Vincent needed to get out of the park before being seen and he couldn't go back to Catherine's apartment, not after that nightmare he had and certainly not now. So the only other place he could think of was the Gentlemen's Club. With his hands trembling slightly both bloody and stained the front of clothes. He called out to the only person who can help in this situation. "JT, I need your help man."

JT stopped what he was doing, going completely still as he looked up from his computer and quickly got up shocked by seeing Vincent's hands covered in blood. "What the hell happened?"

"It happened again," Vincent blurted as he looked at his bloody hands again.

"What happened again?" JT wasn't sure what Vincent was referring to, meaning from the last time they handled the blackouts.

"After uh, you got that call earlier I couldn't remember anything." Vincent's voice sounded uneasy as his brow wrinkled and gave an apprehensive look.

Okay." JT saw the uncomfortable expression on Vincent's face, like he wasn't sure what to do next. This scene brought to mind what happened last year. When he found Vincent's bloody clothes laid out on the floor of the warehouse while he was taking a shower. So he suggested while he took one of the cotton swabs from his first aid kit and took a sample of blood. "Look, why don't I test the blood and see if I get a hit or something while you go and take a shower," Then watched Vincent head upstairs to the bathroom before heading over to his lab equipment muttering. "Well, this is going to be an interesting night."

* * *

Once upstairs Vincent turned on the faucets to a comfortable temperature before entering the stall. He stood underneath with his naked body to help him relax. He started to massage the back of his neck for a moment, letting out a long relaxing groan. Before grabbing the bar of soap and began lathering his body, washing away the blood that had seeped through his black tee shirt and what was on his hands. Thinking about how the hell did this just happen and he already had enough trouble trying to control his inner beast when he was in attack mode. As he continued to wash away the blood, he kept thinking of how annoying this must be for Catherine. Her just finding him after what it felt like 3 long months, he goes to kill somebody and on top of that, he couldn't remember a damn thing. In his gut, he knew it wasn't the blackouts this time it was totally different and confusing. Now it was like he had no control over it.

After exiting the shower and drying himself off, Vincent stood in front of the bathroom mirror and frustrated running his fingers through his medium-length dark hair. He saw his reflection in the mirror, right now he just saw a man that was kidnapped and tortured. He knew that now from the nightmare, he needed to know who did what to him. Catherine was right; the scar that had occupied the right side of his face disappeared for some reason. Maybe whoever did this to him didn't want him to be noticed by people that knew him. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter, right now he needed to figure out what the hell was going on with him. He dried off, wrapped one of the towels around his lean waist, and headed off to the room he formally occupied before being kidnapped to change into some new clothes.

* * *

"It is terrifying how a good lair Gabe is," Catherine commented while watching the news played out on the TV in IL Cantuccio. Her and Tess stopped in there before heading to work. She needed to figure out how to handle the situation with Vincent since he went MIA after last night.

"At least he's not saying who did it," Tess responded, She and Catherine grabbed their cappuccinos and followed her to one of the tables.

"Maybe Vincent didn't do it," Catherine remarked while putting her drink on the table and then took a seat. Hoping that it wasn't him, but knowing the possibility it could be worried her.

"Maybe, Maybe a pack of rabid dogs tore apart the head of Muirfield snuck out of your apartment while you were blissfully sleeping?" Tess joked as she sat across from her, trying to lighten the mood, but by the look on her partner's face wasn't a pleasant one.

"I'm serious Tess. I just thought that I had him back." Catherine glanced over at the news on the TV and continued. "Now the entire city is looking for him, and I have no way to reach him; It's not like I have a phone number or an e-mail." remembering how hard it was last year to get in contact with him.

"So what, do you think that was Muirfield's plan to have him cut off communication with you?" Tess inquired as she took the lid off her cup, then stirred the cream and sugar inside before taking a sip.

"I don't know, it's possible. I'm just concerned that he'll lose control without knowing what's going on and he could end up being a caged lab rat." Catherine said with a concerned voice as she took a sip of her drink.

"All right, the truth is, no one but Gabe knows who they're looking for."

"Yeah, and God knows what he wants to do with him," Catherine remarked as she remembered what he tried to do both with Vincent and her last year.

"Well, what do you want to do with him?"

"I just want to figure out what the hell is going on with him, one minute he's fine and the next minute he's like a totally different person. A person that doesn't know who anybody is or what he did." Catherine said while tapping her finger on the table. "Maybe if I spend more time with him, I can….."

"Or maybe it is not the best idea for you to be alone with him right now." Tess suggested cutting her off.

"Tess, I saw him last night and he was back to being himself," Catherine told her while sipping her drink.

"Cat, you said yourself, he doesn't remember what he did and you?"

"No, I said he doesn't know what happened and does remember me." Catherine corrected her while rubbing her forehead. "It's just all too confusing."

"I'm just concerned for you that's all." Tess leaned over lightly stroking her forearm in a friendly gesture.

"I know, but trust me Tess he's not going to hurt me." She gave her partner a reassuring smile, before getting interrupted by Gabe.

"Look, I can't man every city surveillance camera by myself in the hopes of finding….." Gabe complained while taking a seat between Catherine and Tess at the table after entering the cafe.

"My boyfriend?" Catherine finished for him.

"We need to work together, pull in JT, do whatever it takes to find Vincent before he hurts anyone else." Gabe pointed out to her.

"You make it sound like he's some out-of-control killer." Catherine's voice was aggrieved how dare Gabe to make that kind of assumption. Especially from the same jerk who tried to kill Vincent not too long ago.

"Catherine, Muirfield had Vincent for three months and they changed him. He is clearly more dangerous than before, especially when he can't remember what he did." Gabe declared trying to convince her how dangerous he might be now than before.

"And he did it with a different M.O," Tess commented also while noticing the scowl expression on her partner's face. Then continued with the comment. "It's just, Vincent used to only attack when it was to intervene or save someone. And this looks premeditated."

"I told you, Tess, he was fine last night after I took him to my place," Catherine informed her again.

"And then he went and killed someone," Gabe said accusingly.

"Yeah, The Darth Vader of Muirfield!" Catherine gave Gabe an offense look before saying to him. "I'm going to spend a little more time alone with him to undo what Muirfield did."

"No way. He is too dangerous." Gabe ordered, thinking about the talk Reynolds and him had the night before.

"Vincent would never hurt me." Catherine insisted as she got up to leave the cafe.

"This could be just the beginning," Gabe told her, blocking her from leaving and then continued. "We need to hold and assess him until we know more."

"In like, what, a cage or a cell?" Catherine inquired, looking at him with her brow lowered and narrowed her eyes at him. How the hell is that supposed to help Vincent? By treating him like some kind of animal.

"I'm not looking to prosecute this crime," Gabe lied, wanting her to believe like he was helping somehow when he wasn't. He added. "I told you, I took this job to protect Vincent, that also means protecting him from himself."

"No you didn't, you just wanted to find him, so you can just use his internal organs for your own personal gain." Catherine pointed out with a resentful voice, remembering the reason Vincent was probably kidnapped in the first place. Before either one of them had a chance to respond she left the cafe and was on her way to JT's.

* * *

"We've lost him, sir." Agent Tucker commented to Reynolds as they headed down the corridor coming from the conference room. They just down another meeting on some of America's most wanted criminals and about Zhao's killer.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's not at the safe house, and he's not set to execute his next assignment till 2100," Tucker remarked concerningly.

"Could he be with my daughter?" Reynolds asked the obvious question from what's been going on recently.

"We don't know Sir."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Reynolds stopped to look at Tucker confused and then said. "I thought you were monitoring his actions."

"We were sir, but…." Agent Tucker wanted to inform him of the misinformation that was given to them by Agent Maxwell in a failed attempt to keep tabs on Vincent.

"Does he have all the necessary documentation?" Reynolds asked with a strain in his voice, not wanting to know the outcome of this conversation. He started to head in the direction of his office.

"He does."

"Okay, then, he's probably preparing." Reynolds stopped, turning to look at Tucker again. "Look, he just took care of Zhao for us. There's no reason to doubt his programming now. Keep me posted."

"Got it." He heard Tucker's response before heading into his office and closing the door behind him. Then pulled out the burner phone and called the number that was listed under contracts saying the one word. "Condor."

* * *

"Please tell me why I can't remember what happened last night," Vincent commented as he stood by JT, wearing a new pair of jeans and another clean shirt. He watched him check the blood and then entered the DNA in the sequencer machine before matching it against the computer. He did feel a little more at ease after taking the shower, but he was still worried about who the DNA belonged to and needed some answers. He already felt guilty when he left Catherine earlier that night, but it was for the better.

"I don't know, but just like you had the blackouts. Everything's normal."

"I woke up in Central Park." Vincent pointed out upsettingly while slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"I'm not saying that could be a problem, but what the hell were you doing there in the first place?" JT inquired wondering how he wound up there?

"I don't know man, it hasn't happened in a while. The blackouts, you know." Vincent remarked, remembering the last time something like this did happen and it took some time to figure out what the cause was.

"Okay, let's trace the steps back. What were you doing before that?"

"I was just with Catherine a few hours ago, spending the night….." Vincent stopped to think about the events that unfolded. "I remember is uh having this, this nightmare, and the next thing I knew I was in Central Park."

"Nightmare?" JT swallowed hard, he was afraid to ask the next question, so with concern, he cleared his throat and inquired anyway. "What kind of a nightmare?"

"Well…" Vincent began telling him about both his arms and legs being strapped to a chair and every time he would try to shrug against the straps, they would only get tighter. Then his body started shaking uncontrollably with jerky movements. While images of war, destruction, both men and these horrible looking creatures flashing before him on this screen. He told him about the man in the navy blue suit who got into his face and gave him orders to kill. Then the injections started again. "I don't get it, man." He shook his head and continued. "So what the hell is triggering it this time?"

"I don't know what to tell you V, everything seems normal like before, but you're showing signs of dissociative amnesia again," JT explained to him confused by what has been going on and now his friend was having nightmares. "This time it's different because you're on like a mission on something."

"On a mission?" Vincent looked at JT a bit confused.

"When I threaten to tranq'd you from keeping you from leaving. You were like possessed, telling me you were late for something, and the next thing I know you shot me in the shoulder." JT explained to him again and saw the uncertainty on his face.

"I tranq'd you?" Vincent still couldn't believe what JT told him was true, he knew he would never do that to his own best friend. "Come on man why would I shoot you with the tranq?"

"I rest my case." JT declared while throwing his hands up in the air trying to make his point known. He saw the annoying look on Vincent's face as he clenched his jaw and pressed his lip together. "Okay, let's not forget the bigger problem on your hands. If that was blood, whose was it this time?"

"I don't know man," Vincent responded while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's like before I would be at one place and then show up somewhere else, with no regulation on getting there." He told him while looking at the computer screen again.

* * *

"JT, I need you to….." Catherine hesitated before going any further with what she was going to say, she stopped at the entranceway of the Gentlemen's Club with a sample in hand and noticed him standing by JT and looked up from their computer screen. "Vincent."

"Hey. You okay?" Vincent approached her with his eyebrows drawn together and saw the confusion on her face. He could tell by the racing of her heart something was bothering her.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Catherine looked up at him with concern saying. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I couldn't sleep," Vincent told her honestly, with that awful nightmare still playing in his head, he feared that he would hurt her.

"And Zhao?" Catherine asked, seeing the uncertainty on his face like he wasn't sure how to respond and she needed more answers, so she accused him. "Vincent, Zhao was found dead mauled like some kind of animal. You killed someone in Central Park "

"I knew it." Vincent sighed, looking over at JT and gave him an apprehensive look. After finding the blood on his hands, seeing and hearing them the police lights. He knew now it wasn't a good sign.

"It could've been him, he was here when it happened," JT remarked while looking up the computer trying to defend his friend.

"Was he JT?" Catherine asked him, pressing her lips together and narrowed her eyes at him. How could he just assume that with everything going on? So she continued. "With all the crap that's been happening."

"Uh I….."

"I get why you did it…." Catherine cut him off as she saw the confusion on his face before continuing. "you were exacting revenge."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Vincent said to her, glancing away still trying to figure out what the hell the nightmare was all about.

"Complicated how?"

"Look, Catherine, I…..." Vincent stammed trying to figure out a way to explain it without concerning her more. Just as he was about to explain his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, pulling out of his pants pocket and looking at the restricted number on the screen. Who the hell is calling him? Not a lot of people knew the number to his burner phone except for JT and Catherine. So with a cautionary voice, he responded. "Who is this?" Then he heard that digitized voice again answer with Condor, which triggered something inside of him and then remembered his next assignment. How the hell did he show up here, again? He was supposed to be at the houseboat and check in with the commander.

"Maybe JT can pull up and hack into the security cameras…" Catherine started to suggest to him but noticed Vincent's personality changed once again as his expression hardened. "Vincent?"

"I need to go," Vincent announced with an emotionless tone as he grabbed his jacket off the barstool and stalked quickly for the door.

"Vincent, please don't," Catherine begged while trying to stop him from leaving, but it was too late as he was already out the door. "Vincent!"

* * *

"Here we go again." JT sighed, rolling his eyes. He really didn't think the blackouts would happen again after they figured out the problem and took care of it already. It would have been simple if she just kept him in one spot, so he asked the obvious question. "Why didn't you tranq him?"

"Me? you could've done the same thing." Catherine answered while narrowing her eyes at him like she was thinking about that right now.

"Really? After what happened the last time." JT pointed out, he wasn't going to take another chance and have Vincent tranq him again.

"Right, sorry." Catherine apologized, she realized then how incentive that was for her. "Listen we need to figure out where Vincent went before Gabe and Tess do. So can you pull up the security cameras you hacked into?"

"Before Gabe and Tess do?"

"They want to hold and assess him, like some kind of criminal" Catherine told him, thinking about the conversation Gabe and her had earlier.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it," JT commented from what happened the last time they wanted to capture Vincent's ass.

"Yes, that's why I'm still suspicious, last time Gabe was with Vincent and tried to kill him." She recalled that awful night Gabe kidnapped her so he could lure Vincent and kill him.

"And you wanted to bring him back to life." JT's voice was critical, remembering when she came back to the Gentlemen's club crying hysterically about Vincent being taken and her decision to bring Gabe back. Just so he could help find the big guy, but that was a waste of time. Without Gabe's beast sense, he wasn't much good in tracking where they took Vincent and now they had to deal with him being in their lives. Since he was now head of the precinct until they could find another captain.

"Can you not criticize me still about that?" Catherine remarked, she already felt guilty about that decision and she didn't need JT to keep reminding her about it. "Here." She handed the sample she got from the crime scene to JT saying. "Analyze this and see if it matches what Vincent brought in. See if you catch him on one of the traffic cameras."

"Hold on, it looks like he got into a cab and now he's taking the Hazen Bridge," JT remarked while watching the traffic cam and saw his best friend hailing a taxi. What was so important that he had to take that bridge. Especially going to the prison.

"But that goes to Rikers. What's he doing there?" Catherine gave JT a confused look, she questioned Vincent's actions as well, there wasn't any reason for him to go there in the first place.

"I don't know, but Rikers isn't an experience you guys used to experience." JT pointed out while looking up from the monitor screen and noticing Catherine heading towards the door. He was a little concerned about the situation with Vincent recently and suggested. "Maybe you should call Tess for backup."

"Right now, Tess means Gabe, and that's not the kind of backup I need. And your best friend, Vincent, doesn't either." Catherine responded while leaving the Gentlemen's club.

* * *

"I'm the doctor on call," Vincent announced as he showed his fake badge to the security guard and made his way inside of the infirmary. After meeting Agent Tucker in the back of the building to get the fake ID and the necessary information needed for this mission. Then took to a nearby roof with the rifle in hand, he looked through the scope waiting for the perfect time and took the shot when Carlos was in the clearing. Now he stood in the infirmary playing doctor, looking over to where his target laid out on the gurney the international cartel leader Carlos Hernandez. Asking the guard how long he was out for before getting the tranq dart and causal told him that he was going to have this analyzed. Then told the on-call nurse that he needed 25 of the diazepam, 70 phenobarbital, and to set up the inhibition tray. Which was the only thing he could think of at the time to get her to leave the room. He still needed to get the information out of Carlos about the whereabouts for the next beast he was trained to kill. So he applied pressure to his throat, hoping it will give him some answers and when that wasn't working. He removed the oxygen mask, asking one more time where his asset was and how to find him. With a shallow breath, Carlos managed to utter the name Randy Velazquez, the name assassin that was hired to go after Joe Garolo's niece Gina. She's having a party at a club later on tonight to celebrate mid-terms from nursing school in Miami.

After getting the information VIncent needed from Carlos, he applied more pressure to his throat, killing him, he couldn't just have him go and warn his asset. He left the infirmary making up an excuse that whatever was in that dart was too deadly and that Carlos couldn't be saved. Telling them the possibility of maybe one of his rivals could have targeted him, to get him out of the way. Once outside he ditched both the I.D and lab coat in one of the dumpsters behind the prison and then carefully made his way towards the front. He needed to be careful with a few guards lurked about in the distance as they were checking the area. He waited in the shadows and watched a motorized garage door roll open as a car drove up with a suspect inside and entered. That's when he heard her heartbeat again, Catherine was interfering in his mission and he caught her talking to someone about tracking him down the last time she almost got herself killed. Maybe her partner? Telling them she was Rikers and she was by herself. He had to try and stop her from messing things up more. So with his superspeed, he appeared behind her, covering her mouth with one of his hands and for some reason, this felt so familiar to him like he did this before to her. Right now he needed answers and with frustration in his voice asked. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm trying to help," Catherine mumbled an answer into his hand before hearing another female voice replied. "Cat, look, just wait for me. We'll track him together."

"It doesn't sound like help to me," Vincent whispered to her while grabbing the phone and ending the call, putting it in the pocket of his pants. He needed to get the hell out of there before getting caught and take this Catherine woman away from here. He heard her then question his actions, before taking his fingertips, grabbing the middle of the muscle in the back of her head to her shoulder. Then applied the pressure on it and caught her as she went limp in his arms, with luck her car doors were unlocked and he quickly placed her in the passenger seat. Then he went around to the driver's side and got in, sitting there for a moment pondering his next move. With the keys still in the ignition, he started the car and headed in the only place he could think of his houseboat. The question now was what to do with her?

To be continued…...

Author's Note: Thanks for kind reviews everyone, please keep them coming and let me know how you guys like it.


End file.
